<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Long by chantalis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203869">So Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantalis/pseuds/chantalis'>chantalis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brian "Otis"Zvonecek x Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I would say I miss Otis but that would mean that he died or something, Living in Denial, this takes place when Severide is still a flirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantalis/pseuds/chantalis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has been waiting for someone to choose him over Severide, and thanks to you that finally happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian "Otis" Zvonecek/Reader, Wallace Boden/Donna Robbins-Boden, Wallace Boden/daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brian "Otis"Zvonecek x Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When your dad first told you he might have lung cancer, it hadn’t been because he wanted to tell you. You’d accidentally overheard when Mills told him. You felt your stomach knot within itself. When your dad entered his office he was deep in thought and didn’t take notice of you until he’d taken a seat at his desk.</p><p>“Y/N? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“You might have cancer?”</p><p>“Y/N, that’s not something for you to worry about.”</p><p>“Not something for me to- are you kidding me?!” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You need to focus on school. How long are you back for?” </p><p>“I’m back for three weeks, and I’m literally studying oncology.”</p><p>“Y/N, I don’t want to worry about this.”</p><p>“Too fucking late.”</p><p>“Watch your language young lady.” You huffed, tossed the sandwiches you’d picked up from your dad’s favourite deli onto his desk and stormed out. Your dad didn’t call out after you or make any move to stop you. You were upset, if you hadn’t overheard that conversation he probably wouldn’t have told you. Your thoughts were interrupted by you bumping into someone. “Oh, sorry-”</p><p>“Y/N Boden? That you? Been a while since I saw you around here, how you doing, kid?”</p><p>“Hi, uncle Hermann! It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“How long you in Chicago for?”</p><p>“Three weeks.”</p><p>“Hey, Herm, who’s this?” A man with salt and pepper hair and icy blue eyes were looking and smiling at you in such a charming way. “Cool it Severide. Everyone,” your uncle addressed the entire common room, “This is Y/N. Y/N Boden, as in Chief Boden’s daughter.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, how come I haven’t seen you around here before?”</p><p>“That was by design, Severide. Boden didn’t want her anywhere near the firehouse when you joined.” There was a round of laughter from everyone in the common room. “Actually, I’ve been going to university and med school in Switzerland. When I do have time off and come home, I’ve been told to steer clear of 51. And now I know why.” Another round of chuckled at Severide’s expense. “Haha, very funny.” </p><p>“Alright, cut it out, you guys. Y/N should probably head out.”</p><p>“I don’t know, why don’t you introduce me to everyone?” Uncle Hermann looked displeased, that got worse when Severide turned up the charm and stood up. “ I think I can handle the introductions, Herm. I’m Lieutenant Kelly Severide. I’m in charge of squad three, this is Lieutenant Matt Casey, he’s in charge of truck eighty-one. And then there’s Gabby Dawson, Sylvie Brett, Stella Kidd, Joe Cruz, Mouch, Capp, and Otis.” </p><p>“Hi everyone, it’s lovely to meet you all.”</p><p>“When was the last time you were in the firehouse, Y/N? Maybe I could give you a private tour.” </p><p>“Okay, Severide, that’s enough. Like I said there’s a reason you’ve never met her.” Your uncle was just as overprotective as your dad. Speaking of whom, chose that moment to enter the common room. “Lieutenant Severide, care to explain why you’re making eyes at my daughter?” Severide jumped back as if he’d been doused in cold water. “No, chief.”</p><p>“Thought so.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>You strode into Molly’s, looking forward to getting to know your father’s firehouse. You walked up to the bar and placed yourself in a stool facing who you recognized as Otis. “Hi, it’s Otis, right?”</p><p>“My name is Brian Zvonecek, actually, Otis is a nickname.”</p><p>“Oh, well what would you prefer I call you?” He seemed shocked that you asked but smiled at you. “Brian, please.”</p><p>“Well okay then, Brian, would you mind making me a screwdriver?”</p><p>“Not at all. So, you said you go to school in Switzerland?”</p><p>“Yeah, 	I do. It can be intense, cause it’s med school, but It’s good overall. Definitely a good experience, and a LOT cheaper than going to school in the states.”</p><p>“Ah, that explains it.”</p><p>“It is fun to live abroad, and I’ve been to other parts of Europe because I can just take a train and be in France in a couple of hours.”</p><p>“That’s really cool. What’s been your favourite place to visit so far?”</p><p>“I think I have to say St. Petersburg. The architecture is so gorgeous, I got the chance to stay there for a few weeks to work with a doctor who was working on a way to treat cancer through DNA testing.”</p><p>“That sounds cool, did you manage to learn any Russian?”</p><p>“A little bit, I mostly spoke French while I was there.”</p><p>“How many languages do you speak?”</p><p>“Four so far.”</p><p>“That’s impressive. I can speak two.”</p><p>“Let me guess, English and Russian?”</p><p>“Yeah, hey, do you want another screwdriver?”</p><p>“Not right now, so you’re one of the co-owners of this place, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, along with Hermann and Dawson.”</p><p>“My dad mentioned that’s there’s a story behind the name you guys chose, but he wouldn’t tell it to me, would you mind telling it?”</p><p>“Not at all, so it started during the renovations.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Yes! I was there! He was covered head to toe in glitter!”</p><p>“Casey really placed glitter canons in the ceiling above Severide’s office?”</p><p>”Yes! Your dad was so mad that he ended up ordering them both to clean the mess, which is no easy task, and then he placed them on latrine duty for two months!”</p><p>“Ha! I kinda feel bad, the reason he’s so hard on pranksters is that I was one myself.”</p><p>“Really? Get involved in any prank wars?”</p><p>“I never started them, I just ended them.”</p><p>“Very ominous.”</p><p>“Ominous indeed, you’ll have to tell me some of those stories sometime, Y/N. Thanks for keeping her company Otis, Y/N why don’t we go to a booth and chat for a but?” Severide was giving you what you were sure could be classified as a panty-dropping smile, but you also saw Brian’s smile fall off his face. “Thank you for the offer Lieutenant, but I’m content talking with Brian.” You turned back to your companion but stopped when you saw he looked like he was going to faint. “Brian? Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, just shocked. No one ever chooses me over Severide.”</p><p>“There’s a first time for everything, isn’t there, Brian?” You sent him a beaming smile excited by the warmth this man-made you feel. He jumped over the bar and wrapped you up in a hug. “I have waited for this for so long.” You chuckled into his shoulder and wrapped him in your arms. He cradled you into him in a way you hadn’t been in ages, you sighed and melted into the hug. Only one thought circled through your mind, ‘he feels like home’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You return to Chicago. For good, this time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been six months since your visit home. You and Brian had been keeping in contact via texting and writing letters. It was a bit difficult to know what to write in the letters, you wanted the information, and little drawings you added on the side margins, to be a surprise. So your phone calls tended to be about movies, books, and bad puns. You’d come up with a game where you would tell each other bad puns, trying to find the worst one.</p><p>“Thanks for explaining the word ‘many’ to me Y/N, it means a lot.”</p><p>“Why did Adele cross the road? To say hello from the other side.”</p><p>“What concert only costs 45 cents? A 50 cent concert featuring Nickleback.”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t slam on my favourite band! It’s not my fault you have bad taste!”</p><p>“Ha! I win! That means that we have to read ‘The Tattooist of Auschwitz’! Better luck next time, loser.”</p><p>“No need to rub it in Bri, next time we’ll be reading ‘Son of a Trickster’ and I will get you to like Eden Robinson.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Better go get a copy of the book that you actually have to read in the by two weeks.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. I should get going. Gotta get to work and then the bookstore.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER</p><p>You were practically vibrating as you disembarked the plane. While you’d been home on a few visits since the one where you’d met Brian it wasn’t the same as being home. So, after twelve years of schooling and training, you were coming home. You’d managed to keep it a secret from everyone but Brian, wanting to surprise everyone. Brian met you outside the arrivals door, smiling ear to ear.</p><p>“Brian! It’s so good to see you!” You met halfway and wrapped yourselves up in a bear hug. “Does my dad suspect anything?”</p><p>“No, but Cruz does. I’ve been smiling too much this week apparently.”</p><p>“How does he have time to notice you when he just started dating that Chloe chick?”</p><p>“He knows how to multitask.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Two hours later you had just finished setting up Otis’ apartment for your unofficial welcome home party. Those invited were under the impression that Otis was hosting the party for the Cubs game and you couldn’t wait to shock all of them.</p><p>You had just finished putting out all the food, while leaving some room for the dishes others were bringing when there was a knock on the door. You darted into Brian’s room before he opened the door. Judging from the voices Kelly Severide and Matt Casey had arrived first.</p><p>It took a half-hour for everyone to arrive, you could hear the laughter and comradery and couldn’t wait to join it. Brian silenced the commotion and got the children to sit down and you knew that that was your queue.</p><p>“Everyone, I have been a little misleading. I didn’t really invite you here to watch the game. I invited you here for Y/N’s welcome home party!” You walked to the living room and stood beside Brian while he pulled a string that release red paper confetti and a roll-down sign with ‘Welcome Home’ painted in large red letters. “Eep! Brian! When did you set that up?”</p><p>“Let’s talk about that later, now... Hide me from your dad!” He hid behind you just as your dad reached you and wrapped you in a burly hug. The scent of smoke and old spice tickled your nostrils, causing you to tear up at the feeling of nostalgia. “I missed you dad.”</p><p>“When did you fly in?”</p><p>“I got here three hours ago.”</p><p>“How long are you staying?” The unease in his eyes brought a soft smile to your face. You placed your hands on his shoulders and you could feel him tense and wait for bad news under your fingers.”</p><p>“Forever. I’m moving home.” Cheers and the clinking of glasses surrounded you, enveloping you in the knowledge that you were making the right decision. Meeting the mirthy eyes of Brian made your heart swell with love and excitement.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>TWO MONTHS LATER</p><p>“Doctor Boden, Doctor Manning has requested a consult. One of your younger patients has been admitted into the ED.”</p><p>“Which patient?”</p><p>“Samirah Arian.”</p><p>“Damn, her last tests were so good.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Natalie?”</p><p>“Y/N, this way. She came in ten minutes ago and she’s only been getting worse.” The young girl looked minuscule in her bed, so tiny and frail. “Mr. and Mrs. Arian, what happened?”</p><p>“She didn’t look well this morning, and then her fever spiked.” </p><p>“When she’s stable I’d like to move her up to the isolation unit, for now, we need to start scans and blood tests. Maggie, order a CAT scan and an MRI, and we need to run a blood test to find the number of her white blood cell count. You’ve already got her on antibiotics right?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Good, let’s get moving. Maggie, can radiology squeeze us in?”</p><p>“Go on up, they’re waiting for you.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The couch heaved under you as you all but collapsed on top of it. You’d just spent 24 hours at the hospital, pulling an extra shift to stay with the Arian family and treat their daughter. Thankfully you’d been able to switch shifts with a co-worker making that possible. The timing of this meant that you got home 30 seconds before your roommates. Brian, Sylvie, and Emily sludged through the door. “Why do you look so tired Y/N? You didn’t pull a 24-hour shift.” Emily whined as she tried to make you move off the couch, so she could lie on it instead. “Actually I did, I had to work another twelve hours because one of my kid patients who finally got to go home took a turn for the worst and ended up in the ED, then a few of my other patients went downhill as well, and we discovered that the old crotchety nurse I hate hasn’t been washing or sanitizing her hands because she felt those of us her were are too coddled and weak, which is of course what caused a bunch of kids with cancer to get worse.”</p><p>“Ouch.” You’d moved into a sitting position so that Sylvie and Emily could cuddle into you, the three of you just about to fall asleep across from Bian in his favourite chair, your stomach snarled. “When was the last time you ate?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>“I’m trying to think of a way to say it that won’t make you upset.”</p><p>“Oh no...”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not possible. A granola bar fourteen hours ago.”</p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>“Oh come on Brian, I was busy! It was absolute chaos!”</p><p>“I’m going to order some deep-dish pizzas, cause we haven’t eaten in a while either, but don’t think this conversation is done.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah...” Despite her exhaustion, Emily gathered the energy to wiggle her eyebrows at you. “Cut it ouuuuut.”</p><p>“Emily has a point Y/N...” You bit your lip and shook your head. You and Brian had been dating secretly for the past eight months. While it had been difficult starting a relationship when you were so far away from each other, it had been worth it. To come home and be with Brian was a heavenly feeling, though it would be easier once you got some privacy or told everyone about your relationship. Chloe and Cruz had moved in together, causing Brian and Sylvie to move out. Sylvie had initially been crashing on Emily’s couch while she found a place, but even with Sylvie’s help the rent got too high, so they moved into the house you and Brian were renting at your dad’s insistence. You were annoyed, honestly, at your father’s gall, but mostly at the realization that he thought he could prevent you from dating who you wanted to. It was ridiculous, and a little high school if you were honest with yourself.</p><p>“Pizza has been ordered, and... I call dibs on the shower first!” Your drained laughter mixed with the shouts of protest coming from the other women as your boyfriend locked the bathroom door. Their tangled limbs had knocked you onto the floor in their haste to prevent your moustache man from getting to the shower first, so when the returned to the couch defeated, you were laughing weakly as tears dripped from your and hugging your chest.</p><p>“It’s not funny Y/N.”</p><p>Queue laughter picking up its pace.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Are you sure that this is a good idea?”</p><p>“No, but I don’t want to hide our relationship from your dad anymore, we both know he suspects something.”</p><p>“True. Alright, just remember not to get too flustered. He’ll probably want to punch you but I’ll make sure that you’re holding Terrance when we tell him so that he can’t. Just don’t blurt out details from our sex life or something. Or insult his painted birds, he’s very proud of those.”</p><p>“Alright, hold Terrance, don’t get punched, don’t talk about sex, or his... His painted what?”</p><p>“He started carving and painting bird after grandad died, it was something they used to do together.”</p><p>“Okay, don’t insult his painted birds-”</p><p>“And don’t tell the firehouse about them!” His eyes widened in realization. “Ooh, good point! He’d definitely string me alive for that. Okay, I’m not ready, but I want to do this, let’s get going.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>You’d co-ordinated with Donna, so while she didn’t know who you were dating she knew you were bringing your boyfriend and you didn’t want your dad to kill him. So she insisted on answering the door with Terrance on her hip so that she could hand Brian his shield for the night.</p><p>“Wallace, here they are.”</p><p>“They?”</p><p>“Hi dad.”</p><p>“Hi chief.”</p><p>“Otis... What are you doing here? With your arm around my daughter’s waist? Holding my son?”</p><p>“Uh... Well.. It... It- It’s re-really-”</p><p>“Dad, Brian is my boyfriend. We have been dating for eight months, and we live together. Together and alone now that our two temporary roommates have found their own place.” The complete and utter rage displayed on his face yanked a squeak out of Brian and a shutter out of you. It had been well over a decade since you’d seen that face and you’d wished you’d never have to see it again, yet here you were. “Using Terrance as a shield was smart. Clearly Y/N or Donna’s idea. Y/N, can I see you in the dining room please?”</p><p>“Okay,” you turned to Brian, “I’ll be back in a minute, keep holding Terrance.” A kiss in the cheek and you were gone, having willingly entered the lions’ den.</p><p>“Dad-”</p><p>“No. I will speak. Y/N you are my greatest accomplishment, being your father has been the best thing I’ve done with my life. I love you with all of my soul, and that’s why I can’t let you stay with Otis any longer. Being with a firefighter takes strain on relationships, it is challenging to keep them alive. Donna, Cindy, Trudy, every one of the wives of my men worries in ways I never want you to suffer through. One day, Otis might not come home. He might die. In a house, a factory, or a hospital room. You will live with this fear, the fear that you will lose him, day after day for the rest of your life. It will never end. And the loss you will feel will be like no other, it will rip you apart and grind you into bits. And if he doesn’t die on the job, which no matter how much I want to maim him right now I don’t wish for him, the worry will fry your nerves until you breakdown.”</p><p>“Are you done?”</p><p>“Yes.” He growled at your indifferent response. “I will not live my life afraid of pain. If I did, I would have chosen to live with my mother instead, so that I wouldn’t ‘fry my nerves’ with worry. But I still did. Because I loved you and wanted to live with you. I have spent every day of my life worrying and fretting about your safety. And uncle Hermann’s, and uncle Mouch’s. Adding Brian to that list won’t be much of a feat, and you’re insulting my ability to find healthy outlets for my emotions. If I get hurt, then I’ll get hurt. But the time I’ve spent with Brian is something that I will cherish and hold dear to me, and as long as he lets me, loves me, I’ll spend the rest of my time, my life with him. I love him.”</p><p>“You really do, huh?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Teary sobs came from the living room, “can you hug already? Please?”</p><p>“And can we join?” All you could do was smile through the happy tears as your dad, your hero, embraced you and gestured for Brian and Donna to join you. Love, happiness, and relief radiated from all five of you, even though Terrance had no clue what was going on.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“... I still want to punch you Otis.”</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>“Wallace!”</p><p>“I said that I want to not that I will. Sheesh.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>